tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Medic
Nightmare Medic (or Nightmare for short or counter-perspective name Erzdämon) is a malevolent demon with the appearance of a RED Medic. He was created by Xho3546. Origin Nightmare Medic's origin is a darkened history clouded with insanity. The demon inhibiting Nightmare Medic's body was called by a RED Medic in a ghastly ceremony to unleash the devil upon the world, to destroy it. Instead of unleashing the Devil, the Devil's executioner, the demonic entity, possessed the RED Medic and warped his mind beyond mortal understanding. Nightmare Medic was unleashed - one of the Devil's most trusted servants, incarnate in the Medic's body. Nightmare Medic proceeded to kill the acolytes present in an inferno, and walked out of the cathedral, setting out on his goal - to bring Hell to the TF2 world. Whenever the demon is present, reality shifts into a nightmarish version of itself - Nightmare Medic wishes this for all of the world. Appearance and Personality Nightmare Medic is a red-eyed RED Medic equipped with a Planeswalker Helm, Physician's Procedure Mask, QuadWrangler and Scrap Pack. His face is consistently distorted behind his mask, giving him a permanently frowning look. Nightmare Medic is easily recognizable by his voice, a highly distorted, almost Vaginese kind of voice, alongside numerous kinds of demonic roars and screams. Nightmare Medic is a highly intimidating freak, so much so that freaks such as Sentinel and Behemoth are under his control. In random occasion, Nightmare Medic kills Men of Mystery and Disciples as a form of punishment or pure whim. Nightmare Medic is extremely aggressive towards non-demonic freaks and will often engage any presence there. However, Nightmare Medic is somewhat intelligent and has a code of honor when it comes to other demonic freaks. Powers and Abilities Nightmare Medic has a vast array of abilities that make him one of the most powerful freaks in the GMod World as well as one of the most unpredictable. It is a certainty that Nightmare Medic has the physical strength and endurance to rival powerful freaks such as BLU Nnnngh Sniper and even his own servant Behemoth. Nightmare Medic's weapon is a large and very heavy sword called Tenebris that changes shape into a scythe as well as numerous other forms. His weapon is heavy enough to slow him down to the speed of an average freak. When equipped with the scythe or unarmed, Nightmare Medic is much faster and agile. Nightmare Medic as a demonic being has a mastery of the arcane and is essentially immortal. He has a seemingly infinite arsenal of demonic powers such as teleportation, mastery over fire as well as devouring the souls of his enemies and servants. Nightmare Medic is also capable of possessing his enemies in order to gain a physical body. Other powers include resurrection from the dead (as is with his servants), hypersonic roars and telekinesis. Nightmare Medic's most unpredictable nature is able to shift reality into three different states; *'Blood State' - The Blood State when represented is a form with a blurry red atmosphere. Nightmare Medic in this state still ranks among the upper level of power. *'Nightmare State' - The most common state, the Nightmare State is often the state that is entered upon Nightmare Medic's presence. It is represented by a heavily darkened surrounding. In this state, Nightmare Medic ranks among the high/top tier of power. *'Inferno State' - Nightmare Medic's Inferno State is the most powerful state that he can enter. Upon its activation, the world becomes a darkened crimson with the appearance of nearly everything seeming alive. Nightmare Medic's power is a force to be reckoned with, ranking in the top tier of power easily. Faults and Weaknesses Although Nightmare Medic is one of the most powerful freaks, he has weaknesses that only the most powerful of freaks could exploit. It has been shown that whilst Nightmare Medic has incredible endurance, he survived three rounds with Painis Cupcake and was incapacitated twice, and body destroyed by a BLU Vagineer when incapacitated. As a demon, Nightmare Medic has a worse time fighting angelic freaks such as Erzengel. He is vulnerable to holy light, burning the demon. Nightmare Medic often relies on his heavy endurance to make up for his speed - Nightmare Medic can be worn down with enough effort. Nightmare Medic, whilst a demon still has a human body and as such deteriorates. He must change his body temporarily, often taking the bodies of his Disciples. As such, his body cannot survive forever. Quotes "....Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...." "Roar" "breath" "Dummkopfs..." Trivia *Nightmare Medic bears similarities to the Silent Hill monster Pyramid Head, of which some of his character is based from. *Nightmare Medic's ragdoll can be found here. Theme Silent Hill 2 Complete Soundtrack - Die Patient Notable Videos *Dawn of the Nightmare *Heavy and the Nopemobile (Cameo) *Interesting Spy Has A Few Issues *Nightmare Medic Meets An Unexpected Enemy *Abomination *Stout Shako for 2 Nightmare Medic *Nightmare Medic vs Painis Cupcake *Origin *Archangel *Apex *Some short bad video thing I made *Hellfire Other images NightmareMedicBlood.jpg|Nightmare Medic's Blood State Koth lakeside event0002.jpg|Nightmare Medic's Nightmare State Koth lakeside event0005.jpg|Nightmare Medic's Inferno State Category:Berserkers Category:Blade Users Category:Butchers Category:Demonic Category:Elementals Category:Medics Category:Multi-moded Category:Monsters made by Xho3546 Category:RED Team Category:Abominations Category:Lawful Evil beings